gdmazefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Желания дракона
frame|400x276px Обратите внимание, что использование метода S/L 30 НЕ изменяет желания, которые даст вам божественный дракон. Я хочу разбогатеть! Получите 300 000 - 500 000 золота, убив грабителей. Они убегут через 5 ходов. Используйте массовые заклинания (Пульсация смерти, Цепочка молний, Судный день). Доступно один раз в день. Я хочу стать сильнее! Вызывает босса подземелья (стадия босса - следующий / текущий этаж) и получить связанный с ней лут. Может быть полезно при поиске определенных предметов, таких как семя подсолнуха. Я хочу получить алмазы! Есть 3 стопки драгоценных камней, каждая из которых имеет 999 НР. Вы должны нажимать на каждый стек 999 раз и получите 32 драгоценных камней. Повторно с помощью этого желания появится 3 стека, требующих 99 нажатий каждый, дает всего 6 драгоценных камней. Доступно один раз в день. Я хочу больше партнеров! Битва: 2 мушкетера, 4 бандита и 2 мясника. Получите гамбола Раб , или 10 фрагментов гамбола при последующих желаниях, и четыре гамбола-мастера для алхимической мастерской (общее количество получаемых так гамболов-мастеров ограничено, как только вы исчерпаете лимит, будут давать только фрагменты гамбола Раб). Я хочу чудесные плоды! Получите 10-20 Плодов дерева жизни за один удар по кактусу (он отражает 100% физического урона и невосприимчив к магическому урону. Уходит из боя через 10 ходов) Используйте призыв существ или остановку времени. Механика набора получения количества плодов описана тут Как получить много плодов дерева мира Я хочу много руды! Получите 20 - 30 различной руды, вам будет нанесено 150 урона (по 5 урона за 30 ходов) за кражу от неуязвимого мушкетера, который находится в центре комнаты. Я хочу наивысшую власть! Получите небольшой бафф для статистики. Ищите факелы, чтобы получить большое количество алхимических материалов. Я хочу вечную жизнь! Получите около 40 цветов башни и 40 сердце древнего дерева. Я хочу настоящее богатство! Пароль очень хитрый: 1-2-3-4-5-6. Получите драгоценные камни и монеты. Я хочу нескончаемое количество алмазов! A Знак в середине говорит: «Как заработать больше драгоценных камней? 1. Перезарядка 2. Продолжайте заряжать». Есть обезьяны, цветы, покерный стол и палатка по бокам. Щелчок палатки обеспечивает два объекта, которые дают 5 и 10 драгоценных камней каждый. Нажатие на обезьяну обеспечивает повышение статуса. Я хочу получить силу огромного дракона! Разблокирует ветку Званий Дракона Я хочу изучать магию драконов! Разблокирует в текущем лабиринте Магию дракона. *Честь дракона: Замораживайте всех видимых врагов и увеличивайте урон, наносимый противнику, на 80% на 6 раундов (Эффект уменьшается вдвое на уровне босса) *Дыхание дракона: Нанесит урон одному врагу, и 50% урона против ближайших врагов и переворачивает клетки в радиусе действия *Коготь дракона: Нанесит урон одному врагу *Магический круг дракона: Уменьшает дальний урон 90% на 10 ходов. *Великое пророчество: Активирует 3 случайных мощных заклинания. Самое жестокое оборудование! Получите либо рыцаря Sorehead Knight (Attack + 30, HP + 300, buff, melee buff), либо Stupid Apprentice (Power + 30, MP + 300, magic buff). Эти костюмы не очень хороши, но могут быть модернизированы в обычном рыцаре и обычном ученике для лучшей статистики. Я хочу получить твою коллекцию! Получите несколько предметов из этого списка: Используемые предметы *Камни бесконечности: MP +300 (Бесконечный камень (синий)), Уклонение +15% а максимальное уклонение +5% (Бесконечный камень (зеленый)), Защита +10 (Бесконечный камень (оранжевый)), Атака +15 (Бесконечный камень (желтый)), HP+300 (red), Power+15 (purple). *Limited-edition Barbie (5 Gems) *Blow-Up Dragon Doll (10 Gems) *Неполная формула Гарвана (мощь гамбола +2, получаешь 15 свитков заклинания Сокрушающий луч) *Wilson's Soul Constant (Power+2, get Energy Drain x15) *Augustus' Shroud (Gumball's Attack +8) *Планетное исчисление Гектории (мощь +8) *Astana's Algebra Note (Increase effects of all damage spells by 3%, Receive Holy Bolt x20) *Astana's Displacement Matrix (Increase effects of all aid spells by 3%. Receive Electrostatic Field x20) *Astana's Time Function (Increase effects of all Air spells by 3%. Receive Timestill x5) *Virginia's Dark Night Formula (Increase effects of all Dark spells by 3%. Receive Death Ripple x20) *Davistia's Doomsday Law (Increase effects of all Fire spells by 3%. Receive Armageddon x5) *Моральный парадокс Роджера (Защита +1, получаешь 10 свитков заклинаний Превращение и Лезвие разрушения) *Carson's Travel Note (Recover 100% HP and MP. Receive Fire Ball x30. Lightning Bolt x30) *Радар жемчуга дракона (получаешь 2-4 жемчужины дракона) *Divine Pea (Recover 100% HP and MP) *Catherine's Kaleidoscope (Dodge +9%, Max Dodge +3%) *Heinhardt's Death Zone (Def+6) *Universe Cube (+1500 EP) *Hidler's Adventure Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Adventure Title) *Jackman's Magic Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Magic Title) *Thodius's Swordsmanship Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Melee Title) *Ancient Dragon Bone (Gain 500EP, Decrease 50% EP consumption while upgrading Dragon Title) *Tape (undead damage buff on floor) *Fliamir's Cube (MP +160) *Латунный шар Хераклиуса (HP +160) *Vosebarker's Design Manuscript (Stoneskin x30 and unlock forging Vosebarker's Cloak with Holy Blacksmith title) *Avallon Fortress Fragment *City of Steam Fragment *Формула молнии Тора (мощь гамбола +3, 10 заклинаний Цепочка молний) Предметы-шутки *Peter's Medical Case (+5 EP) *Glittering Glass Ball (+5 EP) *Льготная карточка на Бистро (+5 EP) *Lego Pieces (Throw for 1 damage) *Каменный жемчуг дракона (наносит врагу 1 очко урона) *Подушка Телепузики (наносит врагу 1 очко урона) *Food Drier (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) *Половина оставшейся пиццы (Восстанавливает 1% HP, отравление после применения) *Просроченный кетчуп (Восстанавливает 1% HP, отравление после применения) *Введение к языку программирования C (5 золота) Пожалуйста, присоединись ко мне! Получите гамбола Божественный дракон. Вы можете получить это желание только после использования всех 14 других пожеланий. Мне нужны твои фрагменты! Получите 20 фрагментов гамбола Божественный дракон. Вы можете получить это желание только после того, как этот гамбол присоединиться к вам. Категория:Обзор